


My Blind Mate

by Winfox



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blind Character, F/M, M/M, Multi, Roommates, blind original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winfox/pseuds/Winfox
Summary: Thomas just needed a room and wanted to show his family that he could be independent. Sophie was a blind student in need of new a roommate while her former one was temporarily away. Alexander was somewhere in the middle and didn't trust Thomas Jefferson one bit to look after one of his best friends.Relationships no one expected are forming, everyone catches some kind of feeling and no one really knows how to handle the situation.(Final relationships are not decided yet, but there is a possibility of a polyamorous relationship between Thomas/Alex/Sophie. I'll gladly take suggestions and wishes through the story.)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Original Female Character(s), Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Martha Manning, Thomas Jefferson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Intro

_One new email: “My Blind…”_

_-Delete-_

“You don’t understand, Liz. She is downright ignoring me. She doesn’t even acknowledge my presence. I tried to get her attention more than once, but nothing, no reaction whatsoever.”

Thomas was pacing around, phone pressed to his ear.

“Calm down. That’s so untypical of her. Did you upset her in any way?”

“She would need to talk to me for me to upset her!”

“Okay, okay. I am on my way to the dormitory. I’ll talk to her and we’ll meet up in our room, alright?”

Liz was already in the university’s parking lot, heading for her room. She had been sharing this one with her friend and roommate Sophie for one year without any trouble. Thomas was supposed to take her place for the next month while Liz was visiting and nursing her mother who recently got caught in accident, leaving her in need for assistance at home. Keeping up with her university workload from home would surely be hell, but right know her family was top priority.

Thomas, on the other hand, was still living with his family up until now. They didn’t live far away, which meant he never felt the pressure to move out anytime soon. But his second year just started, and he suddenly felt the need to become more independent. Living mostly alone in the university’s dormitory just like his friends and fellow students was his first step to independence.

The rooming situation, however, was tight right now and he was still waiting to get a room officially assigned to him. Liz, being in search for a substitute roommate was the perfect opportunity in this situation.

They were both in the same “Business Management” course and he coincidently overheard her talking to some other girls about needing someone to take her place while she was away. Something about not wanting to leave her roommate alone for too long.

Honestly, Thomas couldn’t care less about her reasons. He just wanted a room, and this was the perfect test run to see if he would be able to live without his parents support and show them that he could be independent.

Well the idea was nice… However, this girl called Sophie, his roommate, was driving him crazy. He tried talking to her, he really did, but she ignored him. Every time she looked into his direction he would wave at her, trying to get her attention after realizing that his verbal communication attempts didn’t work out. But she simply stared or averted her gaze without ever acknowledging him. After the second day he stopped trying altogether. He never stayed much at his dorm from the beginning, but even less from this point on. He mostly visited his friend James Madison, spending time with him instead. When he left his room in the morning Sophie was nowhere to be seen and when he got back late in the evening she was already in bed, he assumed.

They both hat their own room, a small kitchen, as well as some kind of living room that also led into the only bathroom. Honestly, it was more of an apartment than a simple dorm room, but Thomas didn’t dare to put any of his things somewhere else except for his own room, not sure if he would stay after this week.

When Liz finally arrived, she found Sophie in the living room, sitting on the couch while listening to music though her headphones and reading a book in braille. She tapped her on the shoulder making a jump slightly and taking the headphones out instantly.

“Soph, why are you ignoring Thomas? I’m gone for one week, only to come back to a whining man complaining about you not wanting him here, even though you were the one who was so adamant about letting him live with us. So, what happened?!”

Sophies browns furrowed while she put away her book slowly.

“What are you talking about? Thomas hasn’t even arrived yet, I thought he would start living here from next week on. I’ve been alone the whole time… Wait, are you telling me I’ve been living together with him the past week without knowing?” There was a mix of confusion and exasperation in her face and Liz was almost sure that her own face was mirroring that expression.

“Oh my god, I’m going to kill this man.”

As on cue, the door to their apartment opened and Thomas Jefferson entered quietly without making much noise until he saw Liz and began to speak.

“Ah Liz! Glad you’re here, I-“

Sophie flinched when the sudden new voice appeared in the room, not having heard Thomas entering at all and in this moment her former roommate knew exactly whose fault this whole situation really was.

Liz was cutting him off, before Jefferson could even finish his sentence.

“You said you tried talking to her! Now I come here, lecturing one of my best friends about something she didn’t even had a clue about happening! She wasn’t even aware of the fact that you are already living here. How is that possible!? You better explain yourself right now, Mr. Jefferson.”

Bewilderment crossed Thomas’ features when Liz stopped half-shouting at him.

“That’s… What the…?! I was standing right in front of her, talking to her, waving to her and she didn’t even take her headphones out!”

“So, she was listening to music? Have you maybe tried tapping her shoulder to get her attention and what the hell did you do the rest of the week? Simply walking around without trying to talk to her again?” The lack of understanding was evident in Liz’ voice and features, but Thomas didn’t understand either.

How was all this his fault now?

“Why would I touch her just like this?! That would be simply rude and disrespectful! Plus, she even looked in my direction and still didn’t respond. I was waving at her as greeting more than once but she still ignored me every time, of course I stopped trying. I’m not begging for attention I clearly won’t receive.”

That was the last straw. A deadpan look formed on Liz face after Thomas finished speaking and, to be honest, he started to become a little afraid of the girl.

“You waved at her…? You waved at a blind person, talked to her only when she couldn’t hear you and now you are honestly trying to tell me that she purposely ignored you? Are you stupid, Jefferson?!”

He was already thinking about a comeback when Thomas realized what the other student said in the beginning.

“What do you mean? Blind? You never told me about this! How should I have known this?”

“Are you for real? I sent you an email with all the important information before I went home!” Putting one hand of her hip she pulled out her phone with the other one, almost shoving it in Thomas face. The display showed an email addressed to him with the subject “My blind (room)mate” on top.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t read this.”

“Oh god…” It was that moment that realization dawned on him.

“I thought it was one of those “Find you blind date” spam email I’ve been receiving more often. Every time I receive one of those, I always delete them instantly.”

“So, you are telling me, you’ve been living together with my blind roommate without knowing anything about her and her condition… at all?! I knew this was a bad idea from the beginning. We should call this whole agreement off, right now.”

“Liz, calm down. It was just a mistake, a misunderstanding.” That was the first time Thomas heard Sophie speak. “He didn’t do it on purpose, je just didn’t know better. And I’m still alive, so no big deal. I am not that helpless.”

“I know, but do you really expect me to leave you alone with someone who isn’t even able to check his emails correctly? Might as well get Alexander too look after you. At least he knows you and what to do if you need assistance.” At this point, she was simply glaring at Thomas who wasn’t able to defend himself anymore, too perplex about the whole ordeal.

“Wait, are you talking about Hamilton?” Oh no, Thomas Jefferson would not loose his spot to another student, especially not _him_. Right from the start a rivalry formed between the two of them when they met the first-time during Debate Club. He was not going to lose against the immigrant more than he already did during club activities.

“Yes, Alexander Hamilton, we are friends. But Liz, you know he can’t even look after himself sometimes. I’d need to look after him most of the time and I’m not sure, if the two if us would survive living alone with each other for at least a month. Really, I love him but that’s just a bad idea. Give Thomas another chance. He needs a place to stay and I need a roommate, at least according to you worrywart. Let’s give this another try.”

Sophie was looking in the general direction of her friend with pleading eyes, while Thomas would have love to openly snicker about her roasting Hamilton the way she did, but the unconvinced and still kind of angry look on Liz’ face stopped him from doing so.

Her expression, however, soon changed into one of defeat after looking directly at Sophie.

“Okay, one last chance! But if I hear about you being a nuisance again, I’ll singlehandedly throw you out of our dorm room.” Thomas believed her words without a doubt, but he didn’t care. The only important thing was that he still had another shot and didn’t need to go back to his parents.

If he would have known what kind of chaos was coming onto him though, well… no he would still have stayed. Even if this decision turned his whole life upside-down.


	2. Getting to know each other?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Sophie sit down to have a talk.   
> Sophie is hopeful, Thomas is annoyed.  
> They do talk, but not the way Sophie would have liked to.

Liz was soon gone after packing some more things and throwing a few last threats at Thomas, which left him and Sophie alone again.

“Want to sit down and talk about this. I know we didn’t have the best start and it’s probably not what you signed yourself up for, but…” Sophie was standing besides the kitchen table, looking about unsure, almost shy.

“Yeah, not exactly sure what’s there to talk about, but let’s sit.” Thomas knew he was being kind of mean, but he was still upset about the whole ordeal. They literally wanted him to be the babysitter of a blind girl he barely knew. Sure, he got to live in the dorm for free in exchange, far away from his parent, but he also got extra responsibility he didn’t ask for.  
At different circumstances, he might have been delighted to share an apartment with a cure girl. He had to admit she was pretty, black wavy hair, shining grey eyes that showed no sign of being unseeing and a petite frame paired with a seemingly nice personality. However, just the thought of suddenly being responsible not only for himself but also for this girl made him blind to all the positive aspects. Right now, Thomas saw his roommate only as burden.

“Well, as we already worked out… I’m blind, which really isn’t that much of a deal now that you are aware of this fact. I can do most things on my own, but there may be a few instances when I need help, so maybe we could talk about those. Bur we can also start with getting to know each other first if you’d like.”   
Sophie smiled at him, as if she had already forgotten the earlier ‘fight’. Granted, it was mostly between Thomas and Liz and he was also thankful that she tried to help him, but as the same time he was irked by the fact that she was so indifferent about the situation, as if this was the most normal situation in the world.

“What do you want to know? I’m a student like you…? My major is Business Law.”

“I know! Liz told me that much. You have a few courses, together right? I’m studying International Communication and Translation.  
Uhm, I was wondering if you could also tell me what you look like. You know in case I’m searching for you and have to describe you to someone. Plus, it’s always nice to have a picture of the people you are talking to in mind.”

“I have dark curly hair, kinda like an afro, black eyes and I’m around six feet tall, though I’m not sure why you need to search for me.”

“Your hair sound really fluffy.” Now this girl even had the audacity to laugh about his hair, okay it was more of a giggle and probably without any mean intentions, but still. She had no right to be this relaxed while Thomas was getting more and more annoyed. Honestly, he would prefer sitting in his most hated class instead of having this conversation.

“And you know when we go grocery shopping after classes it’s easier to find you this way. I might take a bit to remember your schedule, but I’ll do my best! Also, uhm, would you mind me touching your face? It’s okay if you don’t, but it helps me memorizing your features better.”

There it was again, the shy almost innocent look she was giving also giving him at the beginning of the conversation. Again, he would have probably fallen for this demeanor if it wasn’t for the irritation he felt.

“Yeah no, let’s stop right here. I really don’t see the need in you touching me and remembering how I look. There is also no need for you to come and get me after classes. If I have to take you somewhere; I’ll just meet you here.”

“But it saves time if I just pick you up at you lecture hall. This way, you don’t have to walk all the way back and…”

“You getting lost wouldn’t save any time at all.” That made Sophie shut up for a moment. She was looking directly in his direction and even though he knew she couldn’t see him it felt like she was starring right into his mind and soul. After a few second that felt more like minutes she was wordlessly sliding her phone over to Thomas, before beginning to speak again.

“Alright… can you still write down your schedule for me and maybe give me your contact information. This way, I’ll know when we can go shopping together and adjust my schedule accordingly. Plus, communicating will be easier when you’re out.”

Thomas knew he was being unreasonable right and he also knew that Sophie didn’t deserve to be the target of his bad mood, but it still didn’t stop him from being an asshole at that moment. He would probably regret it later, however, here and then he decided to slide the phone back without even looking at it.

“You don’t need to come with me when I go shopping. I’ll do that alone, it’s easier this way. Just write down what you need and put the list on the fridge. I’ll get it for you.” While speaking, Thomas was already standing up to get a small notepad that he threw in front of Sophies hands with more force than needed and intended.

“Gonna leave for classes now. Later.”

Without looking back at Sophie, Thomas took his bag and was gone, not waiting for a reply. He was aware of the fact that he needed to apologize later for being rude, even though he truly believed that handling things this way would be far less complicated and time-consuming. After all, his roommate was as helpless as someone could be in his mind. He just had to be more kind about it as soon as he calmed down enough.

Meanwhile, Sophie was still sitting at the table, notepad in her hand looking at it with unseeing eyes. She wasn’t even able to write something down using only pen and paper. She had special programs on her phone and laptop for this. Sure, she could write a list on one of her electronical devices and print it out, but right she just helpless, more than she ever did since beginning her studies.   
After a few minutes of wallowing in self-pity though, the look of helplessness was exchanged with one of determination. Thomas Jefferson had no right to make her feel this way… this insecure. Sophie would show him that she was able of doing more thing than he anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Lafayette and (probably) Hercules will join. Maybe even Alex!^^ No promises are made~  
> He will definitely appear in Chapter 4 though!


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayettes makes an appearance, Thomas learns a lesson and Sophie is always ready to lend a helping hand.

It was the next day when Lafayette, a mutual friend of both Sophie and Thomas, saw the blind girl strolling through the corridor leading to the lecture halls. He had just finished his last class of the day and was therefore on his way back to the dormitories.  
“Soph! What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you since the semester break.” Sophie’s face immediately lit up after hearing his friends voice nearby.

  
“Laf, thank god! I’m searching for my roommate.”  
“I thought Liz is staying with her mother?”

  
“No no, I mean my ‘substitute roommate’ Thomas. Tuesday is the day we are supposed to go grocery shopping together. Liz even pinned the schedule to the fridge, but I don’t know when his classes end.” She huffed while crossing her arms.

  
“Wait, so you are really rooming with Thomas right now? I’m sorry, but I saw him leaving in the direction of the parking lots just now. Maybe he simply didn’t want to inconvenience you. Did you give him a list?” The French carefully on Sophie’s shoulder as not to startle her too much.

  
“No, I specifically told him that I want to go together. And… sometimes a girl needs things she doesn’t want a guy she barely knows to get her… and I really need those things.” At the end she was whispering, so nobody else except Lafayette was able to hear what she was talking about. After a few seconds of processing the information, he finally got what Soph was referring to.  
Between all of her male friends the French was the one she was most comfortable talking to about ‘girl stuff’, but you could clearly see that she was still embarrassed about the whole matter.  
Lafayette would do his best to make her feel better though.

  
“Well, we can’t have it this way! I don’t know why Thomas would be so ignorant, but this simply mean that the two of us are going shopping today.” Without much warning he took Sophie by the hand to lead her through the corridors to his own car.

  
“Laf, not so fast! And it’s just grocery shopping. Groceries, you hear me!” Despite the exasperation in her voice, Sophie couldn’t stop herself from laughing about Lafayette’s antics. His cheerful and somewhat silly demeanor made the negative feelings disappear in an instant.   
Plus, she wouldn’t have to worry about how to get to the store on her own anymore. Sure, she could have used her navigation app and her cane in emergency, but the combination of full grocery bags in both hands and still having to somehow hold the cane too could be tricky and dangerous in certain situations.That’s why Liz and her always went shopping together. More hands to carry stuff and at least one pair of working eyes made the ordeal a whole lot easier and they were also faster in getting what they needed.

  
Meanwhile, Thomas had already arrived at his destination. The store wasn’t that far from campus by car and after briefly stopping at the nearest gas station, he was now pushing his cart through the unknown aisles.  
If he was honest, he never had to go grocery shopping by himself., at least not to get food and daily necessities for a week. His parents had always made sure they had everything they needed at home and honestly, Thomas was completely lost.  
The Virginian had only found half of the things written on the list after being in the store for 15 minutes and he really didn’t want to ask an employee for help. He definitely wouldn’t admit defeat that easily.

  
“Excuse me, do you know where I can find the grated cheese?” Looking up, Thomas was faced with the sight of a woman in her mid-twenties looking questioningly at him.  
“Oh, uhm, sorry. I’m actually also searching for it.”   
“No problem, it can be difficult to adjust to a new place, right? I just moved here, and I never seem to find the items I’m looking for.” Her laugh was lighthearted, but instead of making him feel better it made the situation even worse. He has been living in this city his whole life, heck he was born in this city! He should know those things, but he was just as helpless as someone who moved here not long ago.

  
“Yeah, kinda sucks.”  
“Well, I’ll keep searching then. Thank you anyway!” And then she was gone again.

  
Unaware of the situation that happened just a few aisles next to her, Sophie was leisurely strolling through the same store, cart already filled with the thing she was in need of, when she bumped into the exact same woman Thomas met before.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry, have you maybe seen one of the employees? I can’t seem to find some of the thing on my shopping list and neither anyone who is able to help me.” Sophie didn’t know who the woman was and honestly, she wasn’t even 100 % sure she was talking to her, but the female student still looked in the general direction of the voice and smile at her.

  
“What are you looking for? I may be able to help you since I come to shop here all the time.” After reading her list to Sophie, the blind girl was able to give the woman directions and tell her where to find everything.

  
“Thank you so much! You’ve been a great help. Have a nice day.” Honestly, Sophie was quite proud about the fact that she was able to help someone without any problems. If Thomas had seen this, he surely would realize that she wasn’t as helpless as he thought.

  
Unbeknownst to her, Thomas did indeed see the whole situation and it made him feel even worse. She wasn’t even able to see and yet she knew this store as good as someone who worked there.

  
“Feeling bad about ditching her now?” Surprised and slightly shocked Thomas turned around just to be faced with Lafayette looking at him disappointed and … was he angry? The French almost never got angry. Had he really fucked up that bad?

  
“I’ll tell you something, Thomas. Gilbert took a few steps in his direction.  
“From now on you’ll take Sophie with you whenever she asks you to. You’ll always go shopping together unless she says so otherwise.” Jefferson gulped, unable to answer yet.  
“And you stop being an asshole and being mean to her right this instant, or else…”  
“Or else what?” Thomas would never say it out loud but Lafayette acting like this scared him more than he would like to admit.  
“Or else, I’m going to break my promise and tell Alexander.” His eyes were dead-serious while saying those words, as if telling Hamilton was the biggest possible threat.

  
And honestly, Thomas shouldn’t even be afraid of it, but damn one thing he knew was that Lafayette may be scary, but Hamilton was downright frightening when you messed with one of his friends.  
Suddenly, however, the French’s whole demeanor changed completely as he smile at something or someone behind Thomas.  
“Sophie! Guess who I found!”

  
“Uhm hi…” Jefferson didn’t dare to look his roommate in the eyes when facing her, which was stupid because well, she wasn’t even able to see his embarrassment and guilt.

  
“Oh Thomas, you are still here?” Her face was neutral, maybe slightly surprised but otherwise not showing any emotion at all.  
“Yeah, you know, searching for the grated cheese…” Sophie was silent for a minute seemingly contemplating about something before she began to speak again.

  
“Come on, I’ll show you were to find it. It’s kind of in a hidden aisle.”  
It was not, Thomas realized a few seconds later. The cheese was located in an aisle he had passed at least two times, but he assumed that Sophie probably didn’t want to embarrass him any further.

  
He didn’t understand why though. The Virginian would have deserved it, Lafayette’s grin when she showed him was proof enough and he was pretty sure that his friend enjoyed the show very much.  
Well, Jefferson definitely didn’t dare to say anything about it. He had already said too much and at the same time not enough.  
In the end, he still really had a lot to learn. Being responsible and a good roommate would be much more work than he anticipated, but he would try to be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions for ships or the plot?  
> Feel free to share your ideas and wishes^^
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!  
> English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes just tell me and I'll try to do better!


End file.
